Sesame Street Letter Segments
Segments with their own pages Image:Letter_of_the_day_c_with_cookie_and_mumford.jpg|The Letter of the Day|link=The Letter of the Day Image:Alphaboy.L.jpg|Alphaboy|link=Alphaboy Image:3154h.jpg|Alphaquest|link=Alphaquest Image:Skywritingp.jpg|Alphabet Bates|link=Alphabet Bates Image:CookieA.jpg|Letter Song Series|link=Letter Song Series Image:PovertyZ.jpg|Poverty Pictures segments|link=Poverty Pictures segments Image:4122aq.jpg|Soul|link=Soul (song skits) Image:Sandi.jpg|Sand Alphabet|link=Sand Alphabet Image:Typewriter.jpg|The Typewriter|link=The Typewriter Image:SpeechBalloon.V.jpeg|Speech Balloon|link=Speech Balloon Henson clay animated segments Image:Noimage-big.png|'E' Image:Claymationq.jpg|'Q' Image:Sam_the_Snake.JPG|'S' Image:Unicornclaymation.jpg|'U' Image:Noimage-big.png|'Z' Lettermakers (cast letter building) Image:Bobhoopera.jpg|'A' (with Bob and Mr. Hooper) Image:Noimage-big.png|'E' (with Bob and Gordon) Image:Puthtogether.jpg|'H' (with Bob and Gordon) Image:Boblindaluish.jpg|'Lowercase h' (with Bob, Linda, and Luis) Image:Noimage-big.png|'O' (with Bob and Gordon) Image:MariaDavidLuisQ.jpg|'Q' (with Maria, Luis, and David) Image:LuisDavidU.jpg|'U' (with Luis and David]) Image:Noimage-big.png|'W' (with Bob and Gordon) Letter Commercials (stories) Image:SSTS-10.jpg|'D' Image:Herecomedejudge.jpg|'J' Image:Lpoemkids.jpg|'L' Those Alphabet Dancers! Image:Kidsi.jpg|'Capital I' Image:Kids.lowercase.i.jpg|'Lowercase i' Image:400022.jpg|'T' Image:Alphabetdancers.V.jpg|'V' Letters in space Image:1091-07.jpg|'M' Image:V_in_space.JPG|'V' Image:Toon.Zinspace.jpg|'Z' Consonant sound (mostly poems) Image:Bforbeard.jpg|'B' - beard Jeff Hale Image:Cat-toon.jpg|'C' - cat Bud Luckey Image:1186g.jpg|'D' - dog Jeff Hale Image:FFF-Face.jpg|'F' - face Jeff Hale Image:Goose.jpg|'G' - goose Jeff Hale Image:2040l.jpg|'H' - horse Jeff Hale Image:Jaguarpuzzle.jpg|'J' - jaguar (puzzle) Image:ConsonantSound-K-Kangaroo.jpg|'K' - kangaroo Image:L-Lion.Hale.jpg|'L' - lion Jeff Hale Image:3991r.jpg|'M' - moon Jeff Hale Image:4124u.jpg|'N' - nose Jeff Hale Image:P.Penguin.jpg|'P' - penguin Jeff Hale Image:Q.Quarter.BudLuckey.jpg|'Q' - quarter Bud Luckey Image:Rhino Limerick.JPG|'R' - rhinoceros Jeff Hale Image:S-Snail.jpg|'S' - snail Jeff Hale Image:Turtle.Hale.jpg|'T' - turtle Jeff Hale Image:1396e.jpg|'V' - violin (music) Jeff Hale Image:Wih.Witch.jpg|'W' - witch Jeff Hale Image:ConsonantSound-X-Exit.jpg|'X' - exit Jeff Hale Image:Toon.Yak.jpg|'Y' - yak Jeff Hale Image:ZforZebu.jpg|'Z' - zebu Bud Luckey Letter hoist A series of films where construction workers hoist the letter of the day to the top of a building in fast motion. The letters in question are what become the neon sign for the Empire Hotel in New York City. Image:H-hoist.jpg|'H' Image:2341u.jpg|'O' Image:2059q.jpg|'R' Gordon voiceover Image:Toon.LetterA.jpg|'A' Image:B-animation.jpg|'B' Image:D-Drums.jpg|'D' Image:Letter E.jpg|'E' Image:F-flames.jpg|'F' Image:Musicalnotes.G.jpg|'G' Image:H-tunnel.jpg|'H' Image:Istars.jpg|'I' Image:2485p.jpg|'L' Image:Gordon-M.jpg|'M' Image:3141l.jpg|'N' Image:Qballoon.jpg|'Q' Image:3816zg.jpg|'R' Image:2269c.jpg|'T' Fans of Letters Image:3136zl.jpg|'C' Image:Fan-O.jpg|'O' Image:4111u.jpg|'Q' Typefaces Image:Typefaces.M.jpg|'M' Image:3976zb.jpg|'X' Image:3957zf.jpg|'Z' Letter Planets A series of films where the letter of the day is shown on a planet and a rocket ship flies by. Maria does voiceover with saying the letter of the day. Image:PlanetE.jpg|'E' Image:Planet-G.jpg|'G' Image:PlanetH.jpg|'H' Image:PlanetJ.jpeg|'J' Image:PlanetQ.jpg|'Q' Image:4132p.jpg|'Y' Pencil Box Image:Pencilbox.A.jpg|'A' Image:3962g.jpg|'B' Image:4140-schoolsupplies.jpg|'E' Image:3977t.jpg|'G' Image:3963h.jpg|'I' Image:3979ze.jpg|'K' Image:Pencilbox.M.jpg|'M' Image:Pencilbox.Y.jpg|'Y' Jane Aaron segments An assortment of live-action segments created by Jane Aaron, featuring ornate letters on outdoor locations, becoming animated usually through the use of "pixellation" effects. Some segments featured the letter (attached to a metal rod) either rotating or swinging across the screen. Image:3956y.jpg|'B' (song, sung by Paul Jacobs) }} Image:4110x.jpg|'C' Image:C, You're Cool.jpg|'C' (song) }} Image:Dingy.jpg|'D' (song, sung by Tyrone Davis) }} Image:Ornate E's.jpg|'E' (song, sung by Tyrone Davis) Image:3977ze.jpg|'G' (song, sung by Fran Brill) Image:I-song.jpg|'I' (song, sung by Ivy Austin) Image:JazzyJ.jpeg|'J' (song) }} Image:3979zda.jpg|'K' (song, sung by Paul Jacobs) Image:JamesBrownP.jpg|'P' (song) }} Image:4141-Rfilm.jpg|'R' Image:3816n.jpg|'R' (song) Image:3995s.jpg|'R' (song, sung by Chris Cerf) }} Image:S-Shadow.jpg|'S' Image:T, You're Teriffic.jpg|'T' (song - "T, You're Terrific") Image:3959o.jpg|'T' (song - tango) Image:SpinningVs.jpg|'V' (song) Image:4113zf.jpg|'W' (song, sung by Lillias White) Image:3976p.jpg|'X' (song) Letter Candles Image:3962f.jpg|'B' Image:D-candles.jpg|'D' Image:F-candles.jpg|'F' Image:I-candles.jpg|'I' Image:Q-candles.jpg|'Q' Letter Garden A series of stop motion films where a girl is watering her garden and the letter of the day comes out of the ground. Image:LetterGarden.A.jpg|'A' Image:LetterGarden.B.jpg|'B' Image:LetterGarden.D.jpeg|'D' Image:4000p.jpg|'E' Image:3144e.jpg|'F' Image:4115w.jpg|'H' Image:3140l.jpg|'M' Image:LetterGarden.O.jpg|'O' Computer Letters Image:Computer.E.jpg|'E' Image:Computer-G.jpg|'G' Image:Computer.N.jpg|'N' Various Words Image:Bwords.white.jpg|'B' Image:3990t.jpg|'D' Image:K-King.jpg|'K' Image:3136k.jpg|'O' Image:4072m.jpg|'P' Image:4128zc.jpg|'R' Fishy Letters A series of animation films where the letter of the day is formed by a school of fish in both uppercase and lowercase. A crab says the letter of the day. Image:Fish-G.jpg|'G' Image:3142d.jpg|'Q' Image:4027w.jpg|'T' Paper fold A series of films where a piece of paper shows the letter of the day in uppercase, lowercase, and both upper and lower as it crumples. Image:3977zd.jpg|'G' Variant #1 Image:Nfoldedpaper.jpg|'N' Variant #1 Image:3982s.jpg|'Q' Image:3853-05.jpg|'R' Floating Kids Image:3960za.jpg|'H' Image:FloatingKids.L.jpg|'L' Image:3150l.jpg|'N' Image:FloatingKids.BigT.jpg|'T' Image:FloatingKids.smallT.jpg|'small t' Image:FloatingKidsV.jpg|'V' Image:4113zh.jpg|'W' Falling Leaves Image:3150e.jpg|'H' Image:3978zf.jpg|'N' Image:3816p.jpg|'R' Playing Cards Image:3139j.jpg|'H' Image:Kcards.jpg|'K' File:CardsLimbo.jpg|'L' Image:Cards.T.jpg|'T' Image:Cards.Z.jpg|'Z' Airplanes and clouds Image:Airplanes.A.jpg|'A' Image:3961j.jpg|'Q' Image:Airplanes.S.jpg|'S' Image:Airplanes.T.jpg|'T' Image:Airplanes.Y.jpg|'Y' Fun Factory Image:D.Spacepaint.jpg|'D' Image:3958zd.jpg|'F' Image:H-paint.jpg|'H' Image:3998q.jpg|'L' Image:R.spacepaint.jpg|'R' Chanting A church choir chants the letter of the day as the letter is shown in uppercase and lowercase. After the chanting, one of the choir members says the letter of the day. Image:4129x.jpg|'E' Image:Gchant.jpg|'G' Image:Noimage-big.png|'H' Image:Ichant.jpg|'I' Image:Jchant.jpg|'J' Image:3957q.jpg|'Z' Underwater (Jaws spoof series) Image:4140-jawsE.jpg|'E' Image:3958ze.jpg|'F' Image:4026u.jpg|'K' Image:3978zd.jpg|'N' Image:3853-15.jpg|'R' Image:LetterSpool.jpg|'S' Image:Jaws.W.jpg|'W' Image:3976o.jpg|'X' Image:Jaws.Y.jpg|'Y' Letter Words Dance with Kids Image:3985p.jpg|'A' Image:Circlefilm.JPG|'C' Image:3977u.jpg|'G' Image:PforParty.jpg|'P' Image:4127za.jpg|'S' Image:4121am.jpg|'T' Dancing Petroglyphs Image:Quilt.O.jpg|'O' Image:S-quilt.jpg|'S' Image:KAqua.Wquilt.jpg|'W' Image:Quilt.Y.jpg|'Y' Letters on the Street File:CityLettersB.jpg|'B' Image:C-buildings.jpg|'C' Image:4131z.jpg|'D' Image:4119za.jpg|'F' Image:H-buildings.jpg|'H' Image:M-buildings.jpg|'M' Image:P-buildings.jpg|'P' Magnets Image:Jiggle.jpg|'J' Image:3981r.jpg|'L' Image:4111w.jpg|'Q' Image:4133z.jpg|'V' Image:Y.Yell.jpg|'Y' Safari Image:Safari.B.jpeg|'B' Image:JungleC.jpg|'C' Image:Safari.D.jpg|'D' Image:3977s.jpg|'G' Image:Jungle.L.jpg|'L' Image:3991s.jpg|'M' Image:WildP.jpg|'P' Image:Jungle-S.jpg|'S' Image:Jungle.V.jpg|'V' Image:3957p.jpg|'Z' Human Letters at the Beach A man dressed as the letter of the day dances on the beach. Meanwhile, two girls watch and laugh at the man dressed as the letter of the day and make the letter in the sand. Image:A-beach.jpg|'A' Image:Jbeach.jpg|'J' Image:3979g.jpg|'K' Image:4116x.jpg|'L' Image:3984u.jpg|'M' Image:P-beach.jpg|'P' Image:4090zd.jpg|'T' Image:U-beach.jpg|'U' Image:3992t.jpg|'W' Image:X-on-beach.jpg|'X' Letter Astronauts Image:H-astronauts.jpg|'H' Image:SpaceM.jpg|'M' Ron Marshall songs All of the songs were composed by Gail Sky King with lyrics by Josh Selig. Image:L.Ringmybell.jpg|'L' Rings My Bell }} Image:4028r.jpg|'S', You're the Best }} Image:3980e.jpg|'U' Song }} Her, His A series of films where a boy thinks up something that starts with the letter of the day, and then a girl thinks up something that starts with that letter. Then, they both say something together that begins with the letter of the day. Image:3993s.jpg|'J' Image:4133za.jpg|'V' ‎ Image:HerHisY.jpg|'Y' Mailbox Image:4029o.jpg|'I' Image:Nmailbox.jpg|'N' 451px-MailboxR.jpg|'R' BUILDESTROY junkyard paper cutouts (UN) R-run.JPG|R - run S-sun.JPG|S - sun Construction Image:4166.C-construct.jpg|'C' Image:ConstructionI.jpg|'I' Image:K-construction.jpg|'K' Yoga Image:YogaA.jpg|'A' Yoga-C.png|'C' Image:YogaD.jpg|'D' Image:YogaY.jpg|'Y' Man at Computer Image:ComputerManD.jpg|'D' Image:Computer-YellowH.jpg|'H' File:ComputerManN.jpg|'N' See also *Sesame Street Number Segments Category:Sesame Street Live-Action Sketches Category:Sesame Street Animated Segments Category:Alphabet